


Sex In the Champagne Room

by KahtyaSofia



Series: What Is Better Than Wisdom? [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bisexuality, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martina shows up one night a little bit drunk and a little bit horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex In the Champagne Room

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I can write anything under 3,000 words anymore. After the last bit of fic that took brain power and actual work on character, I felt the need for some uncomplicated smut. This came from a story I outlined during a chat one night with the ladies of IKBS. Un beta'd. All errors are mine. Title is a loose play on the Chris Rock bit "There is no sex, in the Champagne Room".

Martina was pissed.

She'd called Ianto's mobile an hour before and asked if he and Jack were together and if they wanted company. She'd already been mildly pissed then. Once she'd shown up at Ianto's flat, she'd had another drink and now she was royally pissed. Ianto didn't care. Martina was a happy drunk and he just loved to watch her when she was like this.

Ianto laughed out loud, leaning his head back against his chair to watch her in comfort. Oh, Martina was brilliant, witty, observant and astute when she was sober but there was something just a little cuter and more endearing when she was drunk and dancing around his flat, singing at the top of her lungs.

If Jack's expression was anything to go by, he was as impressed as Ianto at how well Martina could carry a tune. Still better than her voice was her fantastically, sensual body as she writhed to the music.

"What do you do for a living, Martina?" Jack asked with a wide smile and a hint of lust in his voice, "Are you a performer of some kind?"

"Yes!" Martina interrupted her personal arrangement of Leona Lewis' 'Bleeding Love' to spin around the room and answer Jack's question, "I'm an exotic dancer at the Cat Scratch Club!"

Ianto choked on his drink as Martina executed a near perfect gyration worthy of any topless dancer he'd ever seen. She was lithe and uninhibited and, not for the first time, made Ianto think of what Jack might be like had he been birthed a woman.

"I know you're lying," Jack said with a laugh, "but why don't you give Ianto a demonstration of your 'act'," Jack made air quotes with his fingers, "anyway."

"Oh!" Martina squealed and dashed over to Ianto's iPod speaker and clicked through his playlists.

Ianto looked over at Jack and they both laughed silently at Martina's uncharacteristic squeal. He would rather have watched her pour herself into Jack's lap and grind against him until he came. Still, Ianto wasn't going to turn down a closer look at Martina's firm and shapely arse.

The playlist she had chosen was one for Ianto's quieter moods; hot blues and smooth jazz. The music seemed to have a different effect on Martina, though. She began to glide across the room toward Ianto, her miniscule skirt and plunging blouse adding to the sensual picture she made. She touched herself freely; her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, belly, hips and thighs. Ianto's mouth went dry and he had to gulp down a large swallow of his drink.

"You're gonna lap-dance Ianto for me, aren't you, Martina?" Jack purred from his place across the room.

"If that's what you want," Martina cooed.

Before Ianto could add his two cents worth, Martina stood before him, swaying and grinding in a very provocative manner. Ianto was reminded of a cat; a very naughty, nasty cat. She pressed his knees together before turning around and giving him a delightful view of her arse. She eased that arse onto Ianto's lap; keeping her knees wide giving Jack, what Ianto knew was a spectacular view of her silk covered pussy.

Ianto set his drink aside so he could cup Martina's firm arse cheeks as she began to grind in his lap. He heard a low moan rumble up from his own throat as she circled her hips and ground herself against his rapidly filling cock. She pressed against him, leaning back slightly, and slid herself over his hardness.

Martina arched her back and settled her head on Ianto's shoulder, her hips still pressing firmly to his now-full erection. He felt himself strain against his trousers and press up into her heated body. Her dark hair tickled his cheek and he caught her unique scent of perfume and femininity as it wafted off of her and encircled them both in a sensual cocoon. Ianto closed his eyes and simply felt her silky hair where it brushed his cheek. He inhaled the musk of her and felt his cock twitch.

Ianto felt her hair replaced by her warm lips and suddenly her hand snaked up to card through his hair. Martina placed hot, wet kisses on his cheek only to replace her lips with teeth. Ianto groaned when she nipped his jaw, and then dragged her tongue along his neck. He felt himself press up into Martina's arse as she continued to grind down into him.

"Fuck," Jack whispered from across the room, "now that's what I'm talking about."

Suddenly, Ianto was reminded of Jack's presence in the room with them. He turned and captured Martina's mouth in a searing kiss at the same time he slid his hand between her thighs. The spread of her legs and shortness of her skirt gave Jack an unobstructed view when Ianto slipped his hand under Martina's panties and into her heat. She moaned loudly into his mouth.

"That is so hot," Jack groaned on a sigh.

Ianto slid two fingers into Martina, then withdrew them and swirled around her swollen clit. She moaned into him again.

"Let her taste herself," Jack said breathlessly.

Ianto took his wet fingers and lifted them to their joined mouths. Martina turned and sucked them greedily.

From across the room, Jack laughed mirthlessly.

Martina sat forward and rose from Ianto's lap. He felt suddenly cold and bereft, deprived as he was of her heat and her weight. Her scent faded with her distance as well and Ianto felt needy; he craved a return of Martina's contact. In mere minutes she'd hooked him. He was a junkie now, and she was his drug.

Ianto didn't have to wait long for his next fix. Martina was suddenly straddling his thighs, pressing her body against his and circling her hips against his chest. She gripped his hair and tugged his head backward so that he was forced to look at her and he did so happily.

"Rub your tits against him," Jack ordered softly.

Martina slid the length of her body against Ianto's, her firm and full breasts gliding all along him as she sat down in his lap. Her silken covered pussy unerringly found his bulging cock. Ianto suddenly had a face full of Martina's gorgeous tits and a lap full of her wet cunt.

He felt his mouth captured by Martina's hungry one. Her tongue demanded that his comply and meet hers in heated dance. Ianto lapped at her mouth like a starving man. She was the only thing he was hungry for at this moment. He grabbed her hips hard and pushed his straining cock up into her and she pressed down into him with equal eagerness.  
"Ianto," Jack said hoarsely, "you're going to take that woman to your bed and fuck her til she screams, or you're not the man I think you are."

He needed to; he wanted to fuck her fast and hard but Jack's words sent him over the edge. He was going to fuck this sexy and sensual woman while Jack watched and then, if he was lucky, Jack would fuck him until he couldn't stand it any longer. The thought of that alone brought a surge to his cock and Ianto was sure he could come without a touch.

Ianto pushed Martina from his lap, their lips parting with a wet pop and she gave a startled cry. She didn't argue or resist when he stood and dragged her to his bedroom. She put up no fight at all until he pushed her to the bed. Ianto was stunned when Martina lunged upward and pulled him down onto the bed. He was so surprised it gave her the advantage and she flipped him over and straddled his hips.

"Jack," Martina called over one shoulder and extended a hand, palm up. Two of Ianto's ties appeared in her hand.

She tied Ianto to the bed. His brain fairly exploded at the sensation of silk on his wrists and Martina's body searing heat into his groin. There were too many layers between his cock and her pussy and Ianto needed to slide into her wet heat immediately. He shoved his hips upward into Martina's and she answered by shoved back against his chest with both hands.

"Sit tight," she said with a grin that again reminded him vaguely of Jack mischievous, predatory smile.

Thoughts of Jack reminded Ianto of who had helped to get him into this frustrating position.

"You owe me for siding with her, Jack," Ianto growled in the general direction of where Jack sat watching the game unfold.

"Oh, I've got a nice treat waiting just for you," Jack replied in a gruff voice, grasping his crotch lewdly.

Ianto's attention was suddenly captured by Martina sliding her panties down her thighs. She kicked them free and moved to, once again, straddle his hips. Ianto bucked up against her, hoping for her hands to free his cock and for her pussy to sink down onto it.

Instead, Martina wriggled her way up his body, "I'm going to rub my cunt on your face," she told him seriously.

"Oh, yeah," Jack sighed.

"Stop talking and do it," Ianto purred at Martina, lifting his head in challenge.

The weight of her body forced him back down onto the bed and suddenly; her hot, musky wetness was over his face, then on his face. Ianto licked at her, but Martina rose up out of reach. He groaned in frustration only to have her lower back down and slide her wetness all along his face.

Each time Ianto tried to taste her juices, Martina pulled out of his reach. He always tried to follow her but she waited for him to lower back down before dragging herself along his face again. He could feel her wetness collecting on his nose, his lips, his chin and cheeks.

Suddenly, Jack was beside them. He was kneeling beside the bed at Ianto's head. "I want to taste you on him," Jack growled as he grasped Ianto's face between his large hands. Martina lay down beside Ianto's outstretched body and watched Jack drink her moisture from Ianto's face.

Ianto felt himself lean up into Jack as the kissing began. Jack's tongue swept through Ianto's mouth and teased over his lips. Ianto felt hot, open-mouthed kisses drift across his cheeks, chin and jaw, Jack's tongue lapping up every bit of Martina's wetness he could find.

"You taste delicious, Martina," Jack said, lips against Ianto's cheek, "but you taste even better mixed with Ianto."

"Ianto tastes pretty good in his own right," Martina said as she pulled Ianto's shirt free from his trousers and licked a broad stripe up his belly.

"Ready for him to fuck you?" Jack asked over his shoulder.

"Mmm hmm," Martina agreed from where she was still licking his belly, her hands beginning to work on his belt.

Jack untied Ianto's wrists while Martina worked on his trousers. Together, they stripped him naked. Ianto rose to his knees and reached for Martina. He and Jack had her naked in seconds; not that she was wearing much clothing to begin with.

Ianto flipped Martina to her back and she gasped in surprise and no small amount of arousal. She laid back on the bed and let her thighs fall open in invitation. It was an invitation Ianto could not, and would not, refuse. He lowered himself between Martina's thighs and delved his tongue into her folds. He licked her and kissed her and lapped at her and brought to bear every skill he had to drive her mad. She'd teased him mercilessly, this sexy vixen, and he was going to pay her back in kind or die trying.

He slid two fingers up inside of her slick sheath and Martina gripped Ianto's hair tightly. He could hear the deep, guttural noises that she made in the back of her throat when she was very turned on; when something felt especially delicious to her.

"That's it, Ianto," Jack whispered from somewhere beside him, "nibble on her clit and make her come."

Ianto didn't need much more encouragement; Jack's orders during sex always drove him mad. It was the good kind of mad that sent shock waves through his cock. He never felt as though he could resist; not that he wanted to. If Jack wanted Ianto to make Martina come, he would do it, and he would do it now.

Martina screamed her orgasm, pressing Ianto's face more deeply between her thighs. He felt her convulse, alternately clenching around him and pressing against him. Martina rode each wave of her climax and Ianto rode it with her. She was calling out his name between gasps in that way that bespoke the hardest of orgasms. The teeth-clenching-toe-curling-hair-gripping painful kind of come that Jack regularly dragged forth from Ianto.

Suddenly, Jack was beside Ianto, urging him upward with strong, insistent hands. "I need you to fuck her now," his sex-roughened voice was in Ianto's ear, "hold still."

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Martina chanted beneath him. Her hands had released him into Jack's care but she lay back, still, legs spread wide awaiting his return to her body.

Ianto submitted to Jack as he rolled the condom on. Jack's fingers on his cock nearly undid him, but he kept control, already looking back down at Martina's hot and welcoming body. His brain was sizzling at the feel of Jack's touch, the scent of Martina's sex and the knowledge that in just seconds he was going to buried inside her wet heat.

When Jack had seated the condom at the base of Ianto's cock his large hands grasped Ianto's face and brought him in for a deep, blazing kiss. It stole Ianto's breath and distracted him from the writhing woman before him. He felt himself leaning into Jack's body, trying to press his aching, swollen flesh against Jack's thigh.

Jack pulled back suddenly, their mouths parting with a wet smacking sound. Ianto felt adrift and hungry and needy.

"Fuck her for me, Ianto," Jack said with a shaky breath, "I want to watch to watch you fuck Martina."

Ianto was suddenly back inside himself and saw clearly the way to ease the throb of his hard, erect cock. He grasped Martina's thighs and draped her knees over his shoulders. He sank himself deep into her welcoming heat, falling forward until he'd nearly folder her in half. Her closed eyelids, guttural cry and nails in his back told him it was good; it was all good.

He pounded himself into her receptive body. Ianto held Martina pinned with his weight and he fucked her hard and fast. His own breath burned in his chest; his ears rang with the sound of their bodies slapping together rhythmically, in time with his thrusts. Ianto felt his own sweat trailing down his body, the scent of it mingling with that of Martina's sex and arousal. He glanced down between their bodies to see himself sliding in and out of her. The pink of her lips slid along his length as if trying to keep him inside of her; her slick wetness glistened on his shaft each time he withdrew. He watched his cock disappear into her slippery sheath with each flex of his hips.

Ianto's rhythm faltered at the first sensation of Jack's cool, lubed fingers sliding up inside of his own enflamed body. His free-swinging ball sac was suddenly cupped and cradled lovingly in Jack's other hand.

"Oh fuck," Ianto whispered, screwing his eyes shut to block out the arousing sight of Martina's face turned up toward him in her ecstasy, "oh, geezez, fuck." He drew in a deep, shuddering breath and struggled for control and composure. This was way too good to last.

Ianto found his rhythm again and pounded himself forcefully into Martina. Jack's clever fingers matched each thrust, pressing downward each time. It just wasn't fair. He wanted to give Martina a good ride and here was Jack, fingering his arse and making him feel like a quick-coming thirteen-year-old virgin. Fuck all.

Martina's long fingers wrapped around Ianto's biceps and she gripped him hard, almost painfully. "Oh, god, Iantooooooo," she moaned long and low, her eyes squeezed shut and her entire visage suffused with pleasure and passion.

"I'm going to make him come," Jack rasped, his words directed at Martina, "are you ready?"

"Oh, fuck yeah," she responded immediately, "make come inside me now."

Jack rolled Ianto's sac and pressed down firmly with the two fingers inside his arse and gave a subtle rub. Fireworks shot off behind Ianto's eyelids and he felt the top of his head nearly explode as he came. He heard himself yelling, groaning and filling the air with blue words. Every muscle he owned clenched and he slammed a hand onto the headboard and gripped so hard he was sure it would shatter.

When he came back down to reality, he was suddenly aware he was being cradled and held caressed by Martina and Jack. They all three breathed heavily; he and Martina seemed to be relaxing down but Jack was still a live electric wire at his back.

Ianto knew he needed to see to Jack, he just had to figure out how to move again. Warm, gentle and loving hands helped him to slide from Martina and ease onto his side. The delectable woman turned her head on the pillow to give him a beatific smile.

"You never fail to please, Ianto," she said sleepily.

Jack was running his hands soothingly all along Ianto's body, "He never does, does he?"

Ianto knew Jack was aching. He could feel him burning like a flame next to his own body. The scent of sex was heavy in the air and he knew it had to be driving Jack insane. Still, the hands on Ianto's body were gentle and patient, even if they trembled slightly. He gathered himself and rolled onto his back.

Jack's eyes were blazing as he settled himself between Ianto's thighs. Those hands of Jack's were running along Ianto's thighs. His brain short-circuited when he felt Jack's heat cover the length of his body. His mouth was captured in a sloppy kiss of desire and desperation. Jack's tongue possessed him while still communicating pent up passion and lust.

"Lube?" Ianto gasped when Jack finally let him breath.

Jack groaned against his lips, "Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding?" Ianto was baffled by Jack's hesitance.

"You seem worn out," Jack bit down on Ianto's earlobe and he felt his hips press upward into Jack's in reaction.

Ianto chuckled darkly, "Get the lube, Jack."

From the folds of the bed sheets Jack produced the lubricant and slicked himself liberally. He grasped Ianto's knees and pressed into him; in much the same way Ianto had so recently sank himself inside of Martina.

Jack lowered himself down over Ianto and once again captured his mouth. Their lips fused together and Jack's tongue slid in, lapping at Ianto. He groaned into Jack's mouth at the sensation of Jack's long, thick length impaling him fully. Ianto was filled and stretched and it so very, very good. Jack kept their mouths locked together as he moved. Ianto gripped Jack's biceps and felt is fingers curl inward until his nails bit skin in much the same Martina had done to him.

Ianto was barely aware when Martina moved. She seemed to disappear behind Jack's body. The sudden harsh snap of his hips coupled with arched neck and feral growl told Ianto that Martina had breached Jack's body. The sneaky vixen had probably lubed her fingers and slid them up inside his arse.

Jack was fucking Ianto in earnest now. Martina's fingers inside of Jack seemed to drive him mad. He slammed himself hard and fast and deep into and against Ianto, his head dropping down until his face pressed into Ianto's neck. Ianto felt lips and tongue and teeth along with Jack's harsh and heavy breathing.

"She's dragging me over," Ianto heard Jack whisper against his neck, "her bloody brilliant fingers are gonna make me come to quick."

Ianto pressed himself upward into Jack's straining body and replied, "Then come for me, I want to feel you."

Jack shouted as he came, spilling his hot seed deep inside of Ianto's body. Ianto could feel Jack's cock pulsing inside of him. Each groan and gasp was accompanied by a twitch of Jack's cock. Ianto held him close, feeling the vibrations of his body as Jack long and hard.

Martina collapsed to one side of Ianto; Jack rolled off to collapse on the other. They curled drowsily around on another and Ianto could feel sleep sneaking up to claim him.

"Thank you for the lap dance," he managed to say.

"You're welcome," Martina sighed, "I've always wondered if there was really sex in the Champagne Room." she said and then giggled.

From his other side, Ianto heard Jack chuckle, "I've always thought of Ianto's bedroom as 'paradise' but from now on I'm definitely referring to it as the Champagne Room."

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact)


End file.
